Crosslinked plasticized propellants are well-known as high energy propellants. These propellants employ nigtroglycerin as a plasticizer.
Nitroglycerin has a number of undesirable qualities which limits the usefulness of propellants employing it. The principal deficiencies are:
(1) Marginal thermal stability coupled with auto catalysis of the decomposition by the decomposition products requiring elaborate stabilization systems to provide adequate shelf life;
(2) Difficulty in achieving high solids loading;
(3) Difficulty in achieving good mechanical properties by using HMX coating agents; and
(4) A relatively high vapor pressure causing exudation during vacuum processing, and migration over long periods at ambient temperatures and pressures.
The present invention relates to a novel compound 2-hydroxymethyl-1,3-propanediol trinitrate and its use in replacing nitroglycerin in plasticized propellants to ameliorate the problems associated with the use of nitroglycerin.